hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Melville
Sam Melville (August 20, 1936 (Fillmore, Utah) — March 9, 1989 (Los Angeles, California)) was an American actor who is best known for his protrayal of married officer Mike Danko on Aaron Spelling's The Rookies television series and as Bear in the surfing classic film, Big Wednesday. He would also make guest appearances on several television shows, including an episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Sam Melville died on March 9, 1989 from heart failure. Filmography * ''Fists of Steel (1991) * Deadly Weapon (1989) * The Assassin (1989) * Twice Dead (1988) * Roughnecks (1980) (TV) * Hooper (1978) (Stunts) * Big Wednesday (1978) * Sin, American Style (1974) (TV) * The Rookies (1972) (TV Series) * Bigfoot: Man or Beast? (1972) * Terror in the Sky (1971) * The Thomas Crown Affair (1968) * Hour of the Gun (1967) * A Smell of Honey, a Swallow of Brine (1966) (as Neville Coward) Most Notable TV Guest Appearances * Scarecrow and Mrs. King playing "Joe King" in episode: "Rumors of My Death" (episode # 4.14) 23 January 1988 * Scarecrow and Mrs. King playing "Joe King" in episode: "Santa's Got a Brand New Bag" (episode 4.11) 19 December 1987 * Starman playing "Joe Floss" in episode: "Fatal Flaw" (episode # 1.3) 3 October 1986 * Scarecrow and Mrs. King playing "Joe King" in episode: "Stemwinder: Part 2" (episode # 4.2) 26 September 1986 * Scarecrow and Mrs. King playing "Joe King" in episode: "Stemwinder: Part 1" (episode # 4.1) 19 September 1986 * T. J. Hooker playing "Mitoski" in episode: "Death Trap" (episode # 5.5) 14 May 1986 * Scarecrow and Mrs. King playing "Joe King" in episode: "Dead Men Leaves No Trails" (episode # 3.20) 31 March 1986 * The Colbys playing "Michael Grogan" in episode: "The Trial" (episode # 1.14) 20 February 1986 * Dallas playing "Dr. David Kenfield" in episode: "The Deadly Game" (episode # 9.17) 17 January 1986 * Dallas playing "Dr. David Kenfield" in episode: "Twenty-Four Hours" (episode # 9.16) 10 January 1986 * Dallas playing "Dr. David Kenfield" in episode: "The Missing Link" (episode # 9.15) 3 January 1986 * Scarecrow and Mrs. King playing "Joe King" in episode: "The Wrong Way Home" (episode # 3.11) 2 December 1985 * The A-Team playing "Rocco" in episode: "Body Slam" (episode # 4.7) 12 November 1985 * Scarecrow and Mrs. King playing "Glen Tucker" in episode: "Murder Between Friends" (episode # 2.22) 6 May 1985 * Airwolf playing "Mace Taggart" in episode: "HX-1" (episode # 2.8) 10 November 1984 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "Rick" in episode: "Happy Birthday, General Lee" (episode # 7.1) 21 September 1984 * The A-Team playing "Shaw" in episode: "Say It with Bullets" (episode # 2.16) 17 January 1984 * T. J. Hooker playing "Hank Carmichael" in episode: "The Mumbler" (episode # 2.15) 29 January 1983 * Code Red playing "Actor" in episode: "Burnout" (episode # 1.14) 14 February 1982 * Strike Force playing "Dennis" in episode: "Internal Affairs" (episode # 1.10) 22 January 1982 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "Tommy Dunkirk" in episode: "The Great Hazzard Hijack" (episode # 3.20) 27 March 1981 * Fantasy Island playing "Tony Chilton" in episode: "Flying Aces/The Mermaid Returns" (episode # 4.2) 1 November 1980 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "Snake" in episode: "Jude Emery" (episode # 2.19) 15 February 1980 * The Magnificent Marble Machine playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 1 September 1975" 1 September 1975 * Gunsmoke playing "Nebo" in episode: "The Bullet: Part 3" (episode #17.14) 13 December 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Nebo" in episode: "The Bullet: Part 2" (episode #17.13) 6 December 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Nebo" in episode: "The Bullet: Part 1" (episode #17.12) 29 November 1971 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Hawkins" in episode: "For a Million...Why Not?" (episode # 4.8) 9 November 1971 * Mannix playing "John Ogilvy" in episode: "Dark So Early, Dark So Long" (episode # 5.1) 15 September 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Wado Pasco" in episode: "The Gun" (episode # 16.9) 9 November 1970 * The Young Lawyers playing "Gabe Thomas" in episode: "We May Be Better Strangers" (episode # 1.6) 26 October 1970 * Death Valley Days playing "Clum" in episode: "Clum's Constabulary" (episode # 18.23) 8 April 1970 * Bonanza playing "Coulter" in episode: "The Law and Billy Burgess" (episode # 11.20) 15 February 1970 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Gary Oliver" in episode: "Most Likely to Murder" (episode # 2.21) 11 February 1970 * Gunsmoke playing "Lieutenant Snell" in episode "The War Priest" (episode # 15.15) 5 January 1970 * Gunsmoke playing "Garvey" in episode: "MacGraw" (episode # 15.12) 8 December 1969 * Gunsmoke playing "Croyden" in episode: "The Good Samaritans" (episode # 14.24) 10 March 1969 * Here Come the Brides playing "Lew" in episode: "The Log Jam" (episode # 1.13) 8 January 1969 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Jerry Parks" in episode: "Tiger by the Tail" (episode # 1.3) 10 October 1968 * Gunsmoke playing "Jack Garvin" in episode: "Lyle's Kid" (episode # 14.1) 23 September 1968 * Death Valley Days playing "Actor" in episode: "Bread on the Desert" (episode # 16.17) 2 March 1968 * Dundee and the Culhane playing "Dave Howard" in episode: "The Catch a Thief Brief" (episode # 1.13) 13 December 1967 * Gunsmoke playing "Zack Hodges" in episode: "The Death Train" (episode # 13.12) 27 November 1967 * The Iron Horse playing "Lloyd Barrington" in episode: "Leopards Try, But Leopards Can't" (episode # 2.7) 28 October 1967 * The Guns of Will Sonnett playing "Kirk" in episode: "Message at Noon" (episode # 1.6) 13 October 1967 * Gunsmoke playing "Dunsters" in episode: "Mistaken Identity" (episode # 12.26) 18 March 1967 * The Big Valley playing "Jack" in episode: "Image of Yesterday" (episode # 2.17) 9 January 1967 * The Fugitive playing "Runnels" in episode: "Run the Man Down" (episode # 4.15) 3 January 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Lieutenant James Crandall/Schmidt" in episode: "Information Please" (episode # 2.15) 23 December 1966 * T.H.E. Cat playing "Chris" in episode: "Curtains for Mrs. Winslow" (episode # 1.11) 2 December 1966 * Shane playing "Len" in episode: "The Day the Wolf Laughed" (episode # 1.11) 19 November 1966 * That Girl playing "Roddy Waxman" in episode: "Rich Little Rich Girl" (episode # 1.6) 13 October 1966 * Shane playing "Shane's Cowboy Companion" in episode: "The Hant" (episode # 1.2) 17 September 1966 External links * Wikipedia Biography * Official Sam Melville Memorial Website * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Sam Melville at the Internet Movie Database Melville, SamMelville, SamMelville, SamMelville, SamMelville, SamMelville, SamMelville, Sam